Bajo el paraguas amarillo
by Fenixker
Summary: Sola y sin una mano amiga Helga G. Pataki vuelve a Hillwood tratando de recuperar una vida que ella soñaba tener pero tendrá que trabajar muy duro para lograr dejar en el pasado las secuelas de sus malas decisiones. ¿Podrá llegar a ella un paraguas que la salve de la llovizna por segunda vez?. Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son creación de Craig Bartlett.
1. Huye

Está vez si que la había liado, realmente, realmente yo la lié por completo. Se suponía que te mantendrías fuerte Pataki no es momento de lamentarte, ¡Ya está hecho!.

 _¡Basura!, eres una puta basura._

Ahora no puedo dejar de oír esas palabras, la misma frase dicha por distintas voces. A la distancia veo Hillwood pintada por matices amarillo y rojo, el atardecer se acerca, me apoyo en la vieja puerta de madera del vagón que no deja de zarandear mi maltrecho cuerpo.

 **-Espero ella sea capaz de recibirme.-** caso contrario dormiré en las calles pero nunca volveré a ese infierno, nunca más.

Me tomó cerca de 2 años, 5 meses y 12 días el alejarme de esa pesadilla, todo ese tiempo para reunir el dinero y coraje suficiente para irme y a pesar de todo no pude escapar ilesa. Me muevo un poco en mi sitio y siento las secuelas dejadas en mi cuerpo reflejadas por un intenso dolor en los músculos debido a la larga distancia que tuve que correr y las rasgaduras en mi piel arden como el infierno.

- **No importa me repondré.-** _He pasado peores._

El tren se mueve por las rieles sin evitar una que otra sacudida que me hacen morder mi labio inferior pues me ayuda a lidiar con el dolor, de seguir así por más tiempo creo que llegare sin la mitad de el.

Mis ojos se cierran de a poco pero debo mantenerme alerta, el tren tiene dos alternativas, o para en la vieja estación que recuerdo o pasa de largo, no hay manera de saberlo pero ruego sea la primera opción así mi mayor esfuerzo solo sería el saltar del vagón antes de que pasen la respectiva revisión caso contrario tendré que esperar a la próxima parada en quién sabe donde o saltar del tren en movimiento y quien sabe si sobreviva a eso. Un escalofrío recorre mi espina al pensarlo, en serio espero sea la primera opción.

Veo al tren entrar por fin a Hillwood y es el momento de la verdad, lo veo entrar a la vieja estación pero su velocidad no cambia.

 _Detente por favor, detente, detente..._

Ruego apretando mis manos esperando a que este reduzca la velocidad y... ¡Lo hace!.

¡ **Si**!.- Me apresuro a recoger mis cosas y saltar del vagón antes de que aseguren las puertas del mismo y me sea imposible salir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Me escabullo por la vieja estación que ahora yace oscura y silenciosa ya que ha caído la noche sobre nosotros. Miles de trenes aguardan ahí hasta su próxima salida y muchos otros yacen abandonados siendo el refugio de un par de vagabundos que regresan su mirada hacia mí, una muchacha perdida y desorientada regresando a su ciudad natal.

Camino por las calles asegurándome de no llamar la atención, la ciudad ha crecido y sus edificios son aún más grandes en el centro. Busco dentro de mi abrigo la dirección de la casa en donde se supone vive mi hermana, es la única que puede ayudarme, ahora solo puedo rogar porque me reconozca y pueda recibirme en lo que me estabilizo aquí.

Llego a un edificio departamental y busco el número que he escrito en el maltratado papel, me toma mucho esfuerzo llegar al tercer piso hallándome aun malherida pero lo consigo, estoy tan cerca de llegar a un lugar seguro que no puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas se escapen, me apresuro a limpiarlas antes de que se abra la puerta pero esta nunca se abre.

No importa que tantas veces toque nunca abre, me siento desesperada tanto que toco aun más fuerte y llamo a gritos el nombre de Olga pero no hallo respuesta.

La puerta de alado se abre abruptamente dejando ver a un molesto vecino.

 **-¿Qué quieres niña?**

- **Lo siento, ¿Aquí vive Olga Pataki?**

 **-Vivía, ella se mudo hace unos meses.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Como oíste así que deja de hacer tanto escándalo.-** me siento destrozada, aquel señor calvo está por cerrar la puerta pero lo detengo.

 **-!ESPERE!**

 **-¿Ahora qué quieres?.-** dice exasperado.

 **-¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?**

 **-No, lo siento.-** dice relajando su expresión al ver mi desesperación **.- lo último que supe de ella es que se mudaba a New Jersey para un puesto de maestra.**

 **-Entiendo, gracias.**

 **-De nada**.- seguido de eso cierra la puerta dejándome sola en el pasillo, no hago más que arrimarme a la puerta que se suponía sería al fin mi escape, me hago un ovillo en el suelo y dejo que toda mi frustración y miedo escapen de mis ojos. No puedo dejar de llorar, esta era mi única alternativa, ahora no tengo nada.

Pienso en alguna escapatoria pero mi mente no halla ninguna, es mi ciudad natal pero no hay nadie aquí quien pueda ayudarme, no he estado aquí desde hace más de 10 años, perdí contacto con todos los que una vez llame amigos desde que tuve que mudarme luego de que mi madre falleciera, en la ciudad en la que vivía solo hubo sufrimiento para mi.

 _No tengo a nadie, No tengo a nadie, No tengo a nadie..._

 _ **Estoy sola**_

Sin darme cuenta caí dormida hasta que escucho el ajetreo de uno de los apartamentos de alado seguido por el grito de una chica y un ruido sordo hace eco por el pasillo lo que me hace sentir escalofríos y el instinto de huir vuelve a mi. Me alejo enseguida bloqueando recuerdos amargos de mi mente.

Y una vez mas al salir del apartamento me hallo en las desoladas calles de Hillwood, pronto enormes gotas caen obligándome a correr en busca de refugio encontrándolo debajo de una guardería que reconozco de los años en los que yo era solo una pequeña niña perdida, veo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho.  
Sigo llena de barro, con este sentimiento de soledad y con lágrimas cubriendo mis mejillas pero una cosa si que ha cambiado, no hay un paraguas que me cubra, solo esta pequeña lona cubriendo el cartel de la guardería me resguarda de la lluvia.

El pensamiento de ese día lluvioso trae a mi mente al pequeño cabeza de balón.

 _Arnold_

Me pregunto qué habrá sido de él, de seguro fue a una de las mejores universidades y debe estar a kilómetros de distancia cimentando su futuro, al menos él tendrá uno.

Suspiro cansada, me siento en el bordillo de la guardería abrazando mis piernas para guardarme de esta fría noche. Si tan solo hubiese podido escapar con una beca de esa casa no tendría que preocuparme de nada ahora pero tengo esto por seguir a un vago en busca de cariño, recibiendo nada mas que golpizas y daños a mi ego.

 **-Gran vida la que te buscaste Pataki**.- Murmuro con amargura mientras hundo mi cabeza entre las rodillas oyendo la llovizna golpear los adoquines de la calle.

 _Basura_

Sido oyéndolo en mi cabeza, y ahora más que nunca le doy la razón. Ahora estoy en una ciudad desconocida para mi yo actual, sin nadie quien pueda ofrecerme ayuda, temblando de frío, empapada por lluvia y lágrimas.

 **¿Ahora que se supone que haré?**

 _Arnold_

Vuelve su nombre a mi mente, quizá él no esté pero quizá la pensión si. Reviso en mi raída maleta y veo ese paquete bien disimulado en su fondo. Tengo el suficiente dinero para hospedarme ahí por al menos un mes, tiempo suficiente para estabilizarme y buscar empleo en algún lugar de comida rápida o en alguna cafetería, aceptaré lo que sea.

Me levanto de golpe, saco un pequeño monedero en la que llevo sueltos para el metro y me encamino a buscar el más cercano. Ya no hay mucha concurrencia por las calles y eso me pone nerviosa, no estoy en condiciones en las que pudiese defenderme en caso de que me ataquen o quisieran robar lo poco que tengo. Trato de caminar lo mas rápido que mis heridas y cansancio me permiten.

Encuentro la estación pero al llegar a las puertas del metro reviso los mapas sin reconocer nada, han remodelado la ciudad y las vías también han cambiado. Me enfoco en reconocer la calle en la que vivía y según recuerdo a partir de ahí no estaba tan lejos Sunset arms.

Al subir al metro mi cuerpo llega a su límite y me tumbo en los asientos de largo en largo. En el vagón no van más de 5 personas incluyendo a un vago que ahora se cubre con periódicos, oculto mi mochila aprisionándola entre mi espalda y el asiento, es algo paranoico de mi parte ya que no parece estar consciente y el resto de personas tan solo son trabajadores de oficina puedo verlo con solo notar sus trajes, pero esta maleta es todo lo que tengo. Un par de prendas, un viejo libro, mi libreta rosa y dinero (la mitad del que reuní ya que ese imbécil tomo el resto).

Cierro los ojos dejando descansar a mi cuerpo en lo que llegamos a la estación sobresaltándome al escuchar el altavoz del metro.

Por fin llegue. Al revisar el reloj de la estación veo que ya es la 1 am. Me apresuro a salir y de nuevo estoy perdida en los suburbios pero me llevo una gran sorpresa de que ,a diferencia del centro de la ciudad, estos no han cambiado para nada, de hecho aquí no ha pasado el tiempo. Viejos almacenes como la carnicería del señor Green o la florería de la señora Vitello aún siguen aquí. Me alegra ver algo conocido por primera vez desde que llegue.

Me guío por los carteles con los nombres de las calles pero mis pies parecen dirigirse solos, cuando era niña iba tanto a ese lugar que ya no necesito direcciones, sé perfectamente hacia dónde ir.

Pronto me hallo frente a Sunset Arms, suelto airé aliviada ya que por como me ha ido últimamente no habría sido nada raro el hallar el lugar en ruinas o abandonado, o lo que sería peor: No encontrarlo. Pero contrario a mis pesimistas premoniciones el edificio sigue ahí, me da algo de pena tocar por lo tarde que es pero lo hago.

Tardan un poco pero abren la puerta y no puedo estar más contenta, siento ardor en mis ojos por las lágrimas que quieren salir pero les niego la salida.

 _Al fin estoy a salvo_

Bueno está es la primera parte de una nueva historia espero que les guste ^^  
Pd: no abandonaré mi antigua historia 👀  
Gracias por leer 💕


	2. Soy

Quien me abrió no es más que una chica de procedencia asiática cercana a los 30 años.

- **Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte?, ¿Buscas habitación?.-** su amabilidad me conmueve, hace mucho nadie me trata así, una que otra lágrima traicionera resbala mi mejilla y siento mis cuerdas vocales temblar por lo que solo asiento de manera exagerada.

 _Me siento patética, la antigua Helga jamás habría reaccionado de esta manera._

 _Supongo que la antigua Helga ya no existe_.

La muchacha me muestra una sonrisa comprensiva haciéndome pasar. -¿ **Noche difícil?.**

 **-Varias noches de hecho.-** le digo sintiéndome un poco más fuerte al decirlo en voz alta.

- **No te preocupes se que las cosas mejoraran para ti.-** aprieta mi hombro en señal de apoyo.- **Ahora con respecto a la habitación, los dueños ahora están dormidos, son algo mayores y es de madrugada.**

 **-Lo entiendo.-** digo resignándome a pasar la noche afuera, hago ademán de salir pero la chica me detiene.-

- **Hey pero de seguro no tendrás donde dormir ¿no?, no me refería a que tendrías que dormir afuera solo que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para que puedan hablar sobre tu hospedaje aquí.-** En cuanto termina me da una sonrisa amable y yo me siento como una tonta.

 **-Oh, entiendo.**

 **-Bien, será mejor buscarte una habitación desocupada hasta mientras. Espera aquí.** \- dicho esto me deja sola en la estancia hasta que regresa con un juego de llaves. La sigo hasta el segundo piso en donde abre una habitación lo suficientemente grande para mí.- **Espero este bien mientras esperas a mañana.**

 **-Es perfecta muchas gracias, espero que no tengas problemas por dejarme pasar una noche aquí sin que los dueños lo sepan.-**

 **-No te preocupes por eso, ellos son compresivos y amables. Estoy segura de que habrían hecho lo mismo de haber escuchado la puerta.**

Yo solo sonrió ante su gesto.

- **Bueno supongo estarás cansada, te dejo dormir. Nos vemos mañana linda. Si quieres puedes darte un baño caliente, esta habitación cuenta con una ducha. Muchos se la han querido queda** r.- ríe un poco.- **Bien hasta mañana**.

- **Hasta mañana, ah y ... Gracias**.- ella solo me sonríe y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Me acuesto en la cama que tengo al frente y siento a mi cuerpo tan pesado como el plomo. Caigo rendida a pesar de que quería darme un baño e incluso sin cubrirme.

Despierto con los rayos del sol apuntando directamente en mi cara y el trinar de unos pájaros, veo que un árbol se alza afuera de esta por lo que debe ser el lugar preferido por muchas clases de aves de por aquí.

Siento mi cuerpo más pesado ahora, me dirijo a darme el tan esperado baño. Una vez allí refriego mis heridas aguantando el ardor que siento cuando estás entran en contacto con el agua caliente. Me relajo y pienso mi actual situación.

 _Estoy en Sunset Arms._

 _Tengo que hablar con el Señor Shortman sobre mi estadía aquí._

 _Debo darle mi nombre._

 _No quiero hacerlo._

Me doy cuenta de que no quiero que recuerde quién soy ( _Quien era)_. Quizá pueda darle un nombre falso en lo que estoy aquí. Quizá pueda engañarlo. Quizá.

Pagaré en efectivo y solo debo firmar un registro o algo, caso contrario podría convencerlo de guardar el secreto. Aunque he de ser sincera me da mucha vergüenza el presentarme ante él como Helga G. Pataki después de las veces que me vio entrar aquí y hacer de las mías.

Salgo de la ducha pensando en esto, buscó algo de ropa en mi maleta encontrando un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta ploma sin mangas con estampado. Últimamente ha hecho mucho calor por la llegada del verano.

 _¿Qué nombre debería usar?_

 _¿Mariel?, ¿Sophie?, ¿Gabrielle?._

Mientras pienso en ello la puerta a mi espalda suena, me pongo mis gastadas zapatillas y abro la puerta.

- **Buenos días linda.-** me saluda la chica que me dio la habitación ayer.- **te veo más descansada ahora, me aleg... por dios que le sucedieron a tus brazos**.- Regreso mi mirada hacia donde la chica estaba señalando. Mierda se me ha olvidado cubrir las heridas y moretones.

- **No es nada, no importa ya.**

- **Aún así hay que tratar esas heridas, espera aquí, iré por el botiquín.** \- no me da tiempo de responder ya que sale disparada. No pasa mucho tiempo en regresar.

- **Bien ven aquí**.- me guía hacia la cama tras cerrar la puerta.- **Lo siento pero esto arderá un poco.**

- **Descuida**.- seguido de mi autorización pone algo de alcohol en un algodón y lo frota sobre mis heridas en ambos brazos.

- **Será mejor tratar el resto de ellas, no querrás que se infecten, prometo no contárselo a nadie.** \- agacho la mirada, me leyó tan bien que es inútil disuadirla, levantó mi camisa mostrándole la espalda llena de arañados, la oigo dar una muestra de sorpresa pero no dice nada, solo se limita a limpiar las heridas.

- **Entonces linda ¿Cómo te llamas?**

- **Yo em... mi nombre... es...Cecile...** \- buscó por todo el cuarto en busca de ideas y veo un viejo periódico sobre la encimera.- **Robinson** (?).- digo no tan segura.

-¿ **Robinson eh?, como en el periódico**.-Me doy una bofetafa mental.

- **Está bien si no me dices tu verdadero nombre pero deberás pensar en uno mejor para decírselo al casero.**

- **No...-** trato de desmentirla pero es inútil así que me rindo fácilmente  
- **Entiendo. Gracias.** \- le agradezco por respetar mi decisión.

- **Y ¿puedo saber cuál fue el origen de estas heridas?**.- Ella aguarda a mi respuesta, suspiro y decido decírselo, por alguna razón le tengo confianza y supongo que sería bueno desahogarme un poco.

- **Nada en especial en realidad. Una típica historia de una chica falta de cariño que decidió escapar de casa al graduarse de preparatoria y huir con "el chico más maravilloso del mundo".** \- digo lo último con notable sarcasmo.

- **Que resultó no ser así**.- responde adivinando la continuación.

- **Resultó ser todo lo contrario, un idiota ególatra que creía ser mi dueño, pertenecía a una pandilla y no me trató de lo mejor, tuve que estar cerca de dos años pretendiendo que aún lo amaba mientras reunía dinero para huir de él pero lo descubrió cuando estuve cerca de dejarlo. Me quitó todo el dinero que tenía, o eso creyó él**.- La chica levanta una ceja.- **Bueno escondí más la mitad y en cuanto tuve oportunidad huí pero antes él me dejo todas estas heridas para recordarlo**.

- **Me imagino lo que debiste haber sufrido cariño pero ahora estás mejor**.- me da una sonrisa reconfortante.- **Bien ahora vamos a vendarlas.-** yo asiento **.**

- **Con respecto al nombre.** \- digo no tan segura.

- **No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres pero debemos pensar en uno mejor del que me diste.** \- ríe un poco.- **Cecile me gusta pero el apellido no me convence del todo.**

 **-Sí, tienes razón.-** digo tras meditarlo un poco.- **suena muy falso.-** ella asiente.

- **Espera...creo que lo tengo.-** me da una sonrisa ladina reflejando picardía en su mirada.- **Ven, vamos abajo el señor Shortman te está esperando.**

- **Espera, ¿Qué?.** \- sin darme cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrada hasta las escaleras, aún no estaba lista. Trataba de sostenerme de la baranda pero ella era tan rápida que me fue imposible hacerlo. A propósito aún no sabía su nombre.

 **-Por cierto mi nombre es Mai, Mai Hyunh.-** me aseguró con una sonrisa como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, le devuelvo el gesto lo más tranquilo que puedo ya que ella aún sigue arrastrándome hasta la cocina.

 **-Un gusto... Hey crees que podamos dejarlo para después.-** le digo con voz temblorosa pero ella no me escucha pronto estoy en el umbral de la cocina frente al viejo Phil Shortman, él está de espaldas sacando algo de la refrigeradora.

- **Buenos días Señor Shortman aquí está la nueva inquilina de la que le hable.**

Ante mi la escena sucede en cámara lenta haciendo palpitar como loco a mi corazón. Phil se gira y pone sus manos a ambos lados de la cadera dándome una mirada curiosa.

- **Buenos días jovencita, ya te he dicho que puedes decirme Phil o abuelo si prefieres.-** habla con voz apacible hacia Mai.

- **Lo se pero aún no me acostumbro.**

- **Así que ¿A quién tenemos aquí?.-** dice ahora dirigiéndose a mi. Entro en pánico ya que no se aún como presentarme pero Mai responde por mi.

- **Quisiera presentarte a Cécile Angot...**

 _Bien desde ahora seré Cécile al parecer_

 _Nuevamente seré Cécile_

-  
Hola mis queridos lectores les agradezco por el apoyo que le han dado a la primera parte me alegra que les parezca interesante la trama ^^  
Aquí una duda sobre la escritura, les parece cómodo que los diálogos vayan en negrilla? Déjenmelo saber mediante los comentarios.

Sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. 💕


	3. Insegura

- **Quisiera presentarte a Cécile Angot es la muchacha que te mencione estoy segura de que ella quisiera hablar contigo sobre alquilar una habitación.-** Mientras lo dice me guía hacia la mesa haciendo que me siente en la silla más cercana con una increíble facilidad.

Phil nos mira divertido para luego acercarse y tomar asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

 **-Mientras ustedes arreglan lo de la estadía de Cécile yo iré a dejar al pequeño Sook en la guardería. Te veré en cuanto regrese.-** me asegura acariciando ligeramente mi cabeza. _Me pregunto quién es Sook._ \- **Hasta luego Señor Shortman.**

En cuanto Mai abandona la habitación Phil se queja de por qué ella no deja de llamarlo así.

- **Siempre que me llama señor Shortman me imagino a mi padre, me da escalofríos.** -Él ríe un poco y yo sonrío en cortesía, a decir verdad estoy bastante incómoda. Creo que aún podría reconocerme. - **Entonces Cécile...**

-¿ **Sí?.**

-¿ **Por qué crees que deberías vivir en esta casa de huéspedes?.- Pregunta uniendo sus manos por encima de la mesa.**

-¿ **Disculpe**?- pregunto bastante confundida. ¿No es una pregunta para un entrevista de empleo?

 **-¿Crees que serás capaz de vivir aquí?**

- **Eso**...- mi voz tiembla un poco, carraspeo para aclararla.- **¿eso creo?**

- **Bien, última pregunta**...- Se acerca a mí por encima de la mesa cerrando un ojo.

 _Es todo, él te reconoció Pataki, es tiempo de suplicar._

 _ **-¿**_ **Quieres un sándwich?- Me da una gran sonrisa.**

- **¿Qué?.- No entiendo nada.**

En ese instante se levanta y va de nuevo hacia el refrigerador para sacar un par de ingredientes para el sándwich. No entiendo nada. Me acerco a él para preguntarle qué rayos sucede.

- **Señor Shortman no creo entender lo que está diciendo. ¿Aun no hemos acordado nada sobre el arriendo?.-** Que alguien me diga si esto es una broma.- **¿Puedo quedarme?**

 **-¿Acaso tenías duda?.-** me señala con un cuchillo de untar.

- **Eh...¿si?.-** Él pone cara de no creerlo **.-Eso quiere decir que ¿sí?.**

- **Claro que si pequeña dama. Más tarde tendré que ir por los papeles y cuando esté todo listo pasare a dejarlos en tu habitación**.-Me brinda una cálida sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Cuál será mi habitación?.- pregunto aún desorientada.**

- **La misma que te dio Mai, de esa forma ya no estarán haciendo competencias ridículas para ver quién se queda con ella. De todas formas no iba a dárselos.-** murmura lo último.

 **-En serio puedo quedarme...-** digo más para mí que para él, sin saberlo había estado muy insegura sobre esto.

 **-¿Creías que te echaría a la calle**?.- me da una mirada curiosa de nuevo.- **bueno si fueras Kokoshka quizá lo pensaría pero...** \- no lo dejo continuar ya que me abalanzo sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- **Muchas gracias.-** le digo una vez terminado el abrazo me alejo un poco.

- **Eh... de nada**.-dice confuso.

Después de ese momento de espontaneidad me senté a esperar el sándwich prometido el cual agradecí mucho ya que no comía absolutamente nada desde el día anterior. Al terminar agradecí por la comida y salí a buscar empleo en la ciudad, no sin antes pedir indicaciones sobre los autobuses que debería tomar ya que viajar en metro me pone un poco nerviosa desde la vez en que nos quedamos atrapados por horas bajo tierra, no sé cómo ayer no me molesto eso, sino el hecho de pensar que me robarían, supongo que estaba demasiado paranoica como para pensar en otra cosa.

Recorrí casi todos los lugares del centro de la ciudad, entre tiendas departamentales y lugares de comida rápida ninguno me dio empleo, siempre ponían trabas sobre mis estudios o previa experiencia en atención al cliente, lo que no sería problema ya que antes trabajé en una cafetería, _antes de huir_ pero al mencionarlo tendrían que telefonear para corroborar información y eso es lo que menos quiero. No quiero que me encuentre.

¿Por qué ponen tantas trabas?, es decir acabe mis estudios en la preparatoria, antes eso bastaba.

 _Maldición_

A pesar de haber caminado y caminado no encontré absolutamente nada.

Deambulo un poco más aún con la esperanza de encontrar algo pero supongo que la suerte aún no está de mi lado, rendida tomo el autobús y me dirijo a la casa de huéspedes. Ver a la ciudad reflejada en este sucio cristal me hace ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, al menos ahora no estoy a lado de ese idiota y las cosas aún pueden mejorar. Por ahora solo necesito darme un baño y dormir un poco.

Mis ojos se cierran poco a poco mientras caigo dormida en el asiento, vislumbró entre sueños unos ojos acuosos sollozar mi nombre pero antes de ver por completo su rostro despierto de golpe en cuanto un niño me golpea con su codo por accidente, creo haberme pasado de mi parada por lo que paró el bus de sopetón hallándome así a dos calles de mi destino y por desgracia eso no es lo peor.

 _He vuelto a mi antigua calle_

Camino deprisa tratando de mantener mi mirada fija al piso hasta llegar a Sunset Arms pero soy débil por lo que levantó mi cabeza por inercia al sentir que estaba justo al frente de la que solía ser mi casa.  
Ahora lleva un nuevo color y de ella sale el olor de una cena recién hecha que hace gruñir a mi estómago, apresuró el paso suprimiendo el hambre y en si mismo las nauseas que me provoca ese lugar.

Llego a mi habitación arrastrando los pies, con un horrible dolor de espalda y náuseas. Me abalanzó sobre mi cama dispuesta a caer dormida hasta el siguiente día pero unos golpes en la puerta me interrumpen. Pienso en no abrir pero la voz de Mai me persuade.

A paso cansado logro abrirle.

- **Hola bonita ¿Qué tal tu día?.-** Suelta alegra apenas le abro cambiando su semblante rápidamente al verme.

- **Bueno no tan bien como esperaba.-** La dejo pasar.- **¿Él es Sook?.- me adelanto antes de que me pregunte por mi mala cara.**

 **-Sí. Saluda al pequeño Hyun Sook**.- en sus brazos carga a un niño que no pasaba los 3 años de edad que con recelo me mira y saluda con su pequeña manita, yo le devuelvo el gesto con una ligera sonrisa.- **Planeaba venir sola pero este pequeño diablillo a tenido cierta curiosidad de conocer a nuestra nueva vecina, estamos en el apartamento de lado, el 3.-** me indica con una sonrisa, es decir que literalmente está al otro lado de la pared, yo vivo en el 2. **-Así que si tienes algún problema no dudes en tocar.**

- **Eres muy amable, muchas gracias Mai.-**

 **-Nada de eso es un placer poder ayudarte.-** le agradezco con una sonrisa.

 **-Y ¿son solo ustedes?.- Le acerco una silla para que pudiera tomar asiento, yo voy cerca de la cama.**

 **-Oh no, vivo allí con mi papá y mi esposo.**

 **-Debe estar algo apretado ¿no?.- al decirlo siento que he sido grosera y maleducada pero a Mai no parece importarle.**

 **-Bueno si un poco pero no vivíamos con él hasta hace poco, verás mi papá maneja un restaurante que se ha vuelto bastante popular así que decidieron abrir una sucursal en el centro por lo que mi esposo lo ayudaba con las planificaciones pero era bastante tedioso viajar todos los días ya que vivimos a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que nos mudamos aquí para ayudar a planificar la sucursal y de paso buscamos alguna casa o departamento cercano para no incomodarlo.**

 **-¿Así que tu estadía es temporal?.- a decir verdad me desilusiona un poco, es la primera amiga que he hecho, al menos yo la considero como una.**

 **-Eso creí pero ya llevo casi 2 meses y aun no logro encontrar nada conveniente por aquí cerca, tendrán que soportarnos aquí un poco más.- dice risueña.** _ **Qué alivio.**_

 **-Entonces el señor Hyunh, ¿es tu padre?.-** preguntó pensativa, no recordaba que él tuviera una hija... _No puede ser soy una idiota._

No lo había pensado hasta ahora pero claro que tuve un encuentro con Mai Hyunh antes.

 _Ella fue el regalo para Arnold hace 11 años. Su milagro navideño._

 **-¿Conoces a mi padre?-** Pregunta realmente sorprendida.

 **-Yo bueno... yo...-** Mai aún espera una respuesta.

 _Piensa Pataki_

 **-Ya decía que te conocía de alguna parte. De seguro nos hemos visto antes.-** Mai asegura alegre como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento, mientras tanto yo estoy a punto de morderme las uñas.

Aquí es cuando salgo corriendo y busco otro lugar para vivir. Veo a Mai y ella espera por una confesión, supongo que no me haría daño decírselo.

- **Yo... bueno yo... solía vivir en Hillwood.- digo con cautela y mirada baja.- cuando era niña.-** termino en un murmullo.

 **-¿ah sí? ¡Lo sabía!, ¿Y de dónde conocías a mi padre?-** Me interroga ahora más interesada.

 **-Yo... lo vi... ¿en tv?...-** Bien me he acobardado pero al menos mi cerebro aún parece funcionar.

 **-¿Cómo que lo viste en tv?.- Noto que los pequeños ojos de Sook también me miran con interés.**

 **-Sí, por esos tiempos él fue cantante si no recuerdo mal.- al levantar mi vista para asegurarme de que Mai me a creído veo como explota la nueva información en su cabeza y sus ojos brillan con emoción.**

 **-¡Es cierto!, supongo que eso tiene sentido.-** yo solo sonrió en su dirección.- **Pero eso no explica esa sensación de que ya te he visto antes.**

 **-Me lo dicen siempre, yo... tengo una cara común.-** alego queriendo lucir segura de lo que digo al menos de esa manera sonará convincente.

 **-Tienes razón, debe ser eso.-** murmura aún pensando en si es verdad o no, rápidamente trato de cambiar el tema.

- **Entonces ¿Cuándo abrió el restaurante?.-** Mai vuelve de su ensimismamiento y alegre comienza a contarme como el señor Hyunh arto de que su sub-chef tratara de hacerlo quedar mal con su jefe en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, decidió renunciar y abrir su propio negocio aprovechando que tenía cierta reputación y clientes frecuentes, su negocio fue haciéndose cada vez más reconocido.

 **-Me alegra que las cosas hayan resultado a su favor.- digo sincera.**

 **-sí, menos mal. Los problemas en el trabajo lo estresaban demasiado, ahora al menos lo noto mucho más relajado y feliz, de hecho aún canta los viernes por la noche en su restaurant, me gustaría mucho que vinieras a verlo algún día.**

 **-Claro, me encantaría ir..-** _ **En cuanto tenga dinero para ir.**_

Luego de una pequeña pausa ella vuelve a mirarme preocupada - **Entonces volviendo al tema principal ¿por qué traes esa cara?**

Doy un largo suspiro para luego responder con desgano **\- Salí a buscar empleo pero no me fue tan bien que digamos.**

 **-¿Saliste a buscar empleo en tu primer día en Hillwood?** \- pregunta con los ojos bien abiertos, completamente sorprendida.

 **-Bueno... sí, el dinero que tengo no va a durarme por mucho...- ni bien termino de decirlo ella me felicita orgullosa.**

 **-Me impresionas en serio, el Señor Kokoshka tienen mucho que aprender de ti cariño.**

 **-Bueno seguro me ayudaría tener a alguien tan comprensiva como su esposa.**

 **-¿Ya los conociste eh?- pone una sonrisa ladina.**

 **-Sí, yo eh... les pedí indicaciones está mañana, para saber que autobús tomar de regreso.**

 **-Susy realmente es un ángel, ¿No lo crees?. Ayuda a todos por aquí y aparte mantiene su familia a flote.**

 **-Es realmente una mujer fuerte.-** _ **incluso me da cierta envidia.-**_ **Merece un descanso.**

 **-Creo que lo tendrá.- Mai me giña.**

 **-¿Cómo estás tan segura?**

 **-Está embarazada, hace poco que lo sabe, me dijo que se lo diría a Oskar en cuanto viera una oportunidad.**

 **-Eso es increíble, bien por ellos aunque realmente me preocupa el señor Kokoshka.-** A decir verdad me preocupa mucho, no lo conozco realmente mas allá de haberlo visto un par de veces pero sé que aun trabaja repartiendo periódicos, ¿Hará que Susy trabaje aun estando embarazada?

 **-Sí, pero yo no estaría tan preocupada, se que a primera vista puede parecer algo irresponsable.- alzo la ceja incrédula,** _ **¿algo? -**_ **Está bien, MUY irresponsable, sin embargo es un buen hombre, ama mucho a Susy y le encantan los niños aunque pretenda aparentar lo contrario, se que se las arreglaran y que él se esforzara en conseguir un mejor empleo.**

 **-Quizás, tienes razón. Espero no haber sonado muy crítica al hablar de él, lo siento.**

 **-No te preocupes por ello. Volviendo a tu motivo de cansancio ¿por qué no te fue bien?, ¿Qué ocurrió?**

 **-Eso no lo sé, solo me miraban y decían que necesitaban a alguien mayor o con más estudios. No lo entiendo, yo no tuve ese problema en mi antigua ciudad.**

 **-Es terrible pequeña pero no debes de seguir buscando, de seguro encontrarás algo.**

 **-Eso espero, no sé qué haré si no lo hago.- Bajo la mirada, en serio esto me preocupa, ¿qué haré cuando el dinero se agote?. Parece que Mai nota mi preocupación por lo que toma mi mano y me da un ligero apretón tratando de infundirme fuerzas.**

 **-Se que encontrarás algo pronto, ¿Qué tal si buscas en el periódico?**

 **-¡Claro!, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?, ¿Lo tienes?.**

 **-Creo que vi uno en la sala.**

 **-Bien iré a buscarlo.**

 **-Bien, te alcanzo luego en la cena, iré a bañar a Sook.**

 **-Bien, te veré luego.**

Al cerrar la puerta aún pienso ¿por qué me rechazaron?.

Me acerco a un espejo de cuerpo completo hallado en la esquina de mi cuarto y al pararme frente a él creo que lo entiendo.

He llevado puesta una sudadera todo el día a pesar de que el verano está comenzando para ocultar mis heridas, esto aparte de ser sospechoso me ha hecho sudar demasiado.

 _Debieron pensar que estaba drogada o algo peor._

Mi cabello parece una estopa desgastada, en mi cuello se logran ver algunas heridas además de que desde hace algún tiempo tiendo a encorvarme y andar siempre con mirada gacha.

Luzco como un vándalo o una ladrona, con razón no tuvieron confianza en mí para ninguno de los puestos para los que me presente, lo raro de seguro es que no hayan llamado a la policía en cuanto me veían entrar, que horror.

 _¿Cuándo comenzaste a lucir así Pataki?_

Mai es demasiado dulce como para mencionarlo pero creo que será mejor cambiar esto antes bajar a cenar si es que no quiero dar una mala primera impresión al resto de los inquilinos que han tenido la dicha de no conocerme aún.

Voy a darme una ducha, me visto con algo de ropa decente, (la más decente que tengo). Al pararme de nuevo al espejo noto una pequeña mejoría, al menos ahora no parezco una adicta al crack pero aun luzco como un vagabundo con la estopa que se alza sobre mi cabeza en lugar de cabello, supongo que no me haría mal un ligero cambio. Tomo unas tijeras pero antes de hacer algún movimiento mi puerta suena de nuevo.

 _Quizás sea una señal._

Al abrir Mai ha vuelto en busca de un pequeño zapato prófugo, lo veo asomándose por debajo de la cama y se lo entrego. Está a punto de irse pero la detengo.

- **Mai quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor si no es una molestia para ti.**

- **Claro cariño, lo que sea.**

- **¿Podrías ayudarme a cortar mi cabello?**

- **¿Lo cortarás?**

- **sí, creo que es mejor así, después de todo está muy maltratado y hace demasiado calor para llevarlo así de largo.**

- **Pero ¿Estás segura de que quieres que yo lo corte?.**

- **Sí, bueno pensaba hacerlo yo pero creo que es mejor que lo haga alguien más o terminaría cortándome una oreja o algo por el estilo.**

 **-Creo que yo te cortaría algo más que una oreja.-** ríe un poco.- **Será mejor que busquemos a alguien más, creo que tengo una idea de a quién pedírselo pero tendremos que esperar a que llegue mañana.**

- **De acuerdo, gracias.-** lo digo de forma sincera ya que al menos no terminare sin la mitad de mi cara.

- **Bien, mientras puedes ir a buscar el periódico abajo, no tardare demasiado en bajar a cenar.-** me indica con una sonrisa, quizás al igual que mi preocupación noto lo nerviosa que me muestro al pensar en los inquilinos, ¿Por qué?, no lo sé supongo que es parte de mi inseparable paranoia.

Amarro mi cabello en una coleta simple y bajo en busca del periódico sin embargo a pesar de llevar buscándolo por un buen tiempo no logro encontrarlo, estaba por rendirme pero al caer sobre el sofá lo veo sobre la encimera que está a mi costado.

 **-¡Al fin!.-** me levanto de un sopetón para alcanzarlo, al recogerlo no puedo evitar fijarme en el montón de fotos colocados allí. Fotos de los inquilinos con sus familias, de Phil y Gertie tomados de la mano, o de Phil persiguiéndola para que no se haga daño. Río por lo bajo y sigo observando el resto de los cuadros. Una foto grupal afuera de la casa de huéspedes llama mi atención al ver una cabeza en forma de balón de fútbol que no veía hace ya tantos años.

Una sonrisa mal disimulada se asoma por mis comisuras, no puedo creer que ahora estoy viviendo en su casa, pero antes de dejar el paso libre a los recuerdos sacudo mi cabeza y me alejo de ese pensamiento recogiendo el periódico en dirección al sillón o al menos esa era mi intención ya que un pequeño grito me hace brincar del susto.

 **-¡Ayo Silver! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí mi pequeño corcel?.-** Levanto mi vista exaltada, es Gertie galopando un caballo hecho de madera en un palo de escoba, también viene disfrazada, sinceramente no sé cómo reaccionar en cuanto se me acerca.

 **-Buenas noches...**

 **-Primera dama ¿Que la trae por aquí?.- ¿** _Primera dama?_

 **-Yo... eh... buscaba dónde hospedarme y bueno...yo...**

 **-Pues vino al lugar correcto Señorita Eleonor, siempre será bienvenida aquí en el viejo oeste, es un honor.-** Gertie hace una pequeña reverencia hacia mí yo solo sonrío incomoda.

- **gracias.** \- estrechó su mano en cuanto me la ofrece.

- **Es algo rudo pedirle esto a nuestra invitada pero ¿podría hacerme un pequeño favor primera dama?**

 **-Claro.** \- digo no tan Segura

-¿ **Podría llamar al resto de la comarca para que bajen a cenar?.**

- **Claro**.- Digo no tan segura ya que aún no me siento lista de presentarme frente a los demás inquilinos pero supongo que no debo estar tan nerviosa ya que es una tarea sencilla pero antes de marcharme Gertie me detiene por el brazo.

- **Antes de que se vaya primera dama tengo un consejo, cuídese de esos bribones**.-

 _De acuerdo, ahora Sí estoy nerviosa._

/

Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia :3 con respecto al modo de escritura lo dejare de esta forma ya que les ha parecido buena idea.  
Los leeré en la siguiente actualización :)

 **serenitymoon20** **:** Hola me alegra verte por mi nuevo fic y con respecto a Arnold estoy planenando algo para él –risa malvada- bueno no, pronto sabremos mas de el, gracias por leer :)


	4. Una cena de locos

Fue algo difícil llamarlos a todos, al parecer todos tienen secretos que ocultar a parte de estar algo locos. Me pregunto si yo llegaré a ser parte de ellos, espero que no pero me temo que ya he empezado por la parte de los secretos.

Al llegar al segundo piso decidí llamarlos por orden de apartamentos. Primero toqué la puerta del Señor Potts sin embargo contrario a lo que esperaba este me ha recibido con un grito antes que con una bienvenida, aún no entiendo por qué creía que era una espía o algo así, no pude entender ninguno de los gritos que me profesaba, mientras me echaba logre decirle que era la nueva inquilina y que la cena estaba lista alzando mi voz para asegurar el ser escuchada. Esto parece funcionar ya que de pronto él se detuvo antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara, la sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas y avergonzado murmuraba una disculpa para después alzar la voz y decir que bajaría después de arreglar un par de asuntos, en cuanto cerró la puerta escuché la voz de una mujer preguntar "Quién era?", trato de no inmiscuirme ya que eso me traería problemas.

Después golpeé la puerta del apartamento 7 en donde me topé con una muy agitada Susy que al parecer acababa de llegar del trabajo, apenas había logrado quitarse un zapato de tacón antes de abrir la puerta. La saludé de forma cordial y precavida ya que no quería que el pequeño episodio anterior se repitiera pero Susy no era así, ella tiene un carácter amable por lo que con una sonrisa me agradece y me asegura que bajará en unos momentos. Antes de cerrar la puerta observo más al fondo a Oskar quien estaba tal como recuerdo esta mañana, acostado en el sillón comiendo pepinillos y quejándose de lo hambriento que estaba. Al menos Susy tendrá pronto un descanso pronto o al menos eso espero.

Obvie la habitación de Mai, y pasé de largo hasta la única puerta de diseño distinto a todas las puertas de la casa, esta lucía mucho más moderna que las demás. Al sonar un intercomunicador una voz robótica me "atendió", en realidad me dio indicaciones para que pusiera mi huella digital en una consola que se desplazó por encima del cerrojo. Algo sorprendida hago lo que esa voz me dice pensando que no era la gran cosa pero unos minutos después una luz roja centellante se alza por encima del portón, entré en pánico cuando un laser me apuntaba indicando que me acostase boca abajo en el pasillo mientras llamaba a gente que se "encargue" de mí, más que asustada trato de explicar (como por milésima vez este día) el hecho de que era la nueva inquilina, con eso logre callar a la alarma pero la voz robótica me indicó que esperase mientras corroboraba mi información, unos minutos después guardo el laser y dijo que mi historia había sido confirmada por Phil, después de casi matarme del susto me dijo que él nunca bajaba a cenar. Al menos me envió una nota escrita a máquina por debajo de la puerta disculpándose. Vaya tipo raro.

Finalmente llegue al departamento de una mujer algo mayor, castaña y con traje de oficina a la cual no había visto antes, su nombre es Lana Vail. Muy amable y extrovertida me hace pasar a su apartamento para brindarme unos caramelos y preguntar más sobre mí, por un momento casi olvido mi nombre falso pero al menos tuve suerte de que ella confundiera mi mala memoria con nerviosismo.

No creo haber demorado más de 20 minutos en llamar a cuatro personas pero se siente como si hubiese demorado días. Al bajar a paso lento por las escaleras sosteniéndome del barandal veo a Ernie sostener una nota en sus manos, actúa algo extraño mirando a todos lados sin embargo lo hace tan rápido que no me ve, algo nervioso trata de tomar su chaqueta del perchero a lado de la puerta y escabullirse hasta la entrada.

Preocupada, bajo algunas escaleras y le pregunto si se encuentra bien, lejos de lucir sorprendido el lucía, a mi parecer, furioso. Antes de poder gritarme de nuevo escucho pasos acelerados aproximarse por el pasillo, él me da una mirada que prácticamente decía "Qué has hecho", alarmado trata de huir pero enseguida los demás inquilinos se interpusieron en su paso a la libertad jalándolo por todos lados. Ernie solo gritaba cosas como: "Déjenme ir", "Tengo que ir por ella", "Mi amada aguarda"; a lo que solo recibía quejas de los demás inquilinos diciéndole que no fuera tan incrédulo, que ya había caído muchas veces en lo mismo. No quise meterme mucho en eso así que me escabullí hacia la cocina evitando aquella escena tan extraña, creyendo que encontraría a Gertie ya que no estaba con los demás en el pasillo y efectivamente la encontré pero no estaba sola, a su lado estaba una mujer castaña y de ojos verdes a quién recordaba perfectamente a pesar de tener su cabello ahora casi por la cintura, con una mirada amable y siempre mostrando una sonrisa para los demás. _Stella._

Despejo mi mente y me dirijo a ellas aparentando tranquilidad, espero este funcionando y que me vea calmada ya que yo siento como mi parpado tiembla con viveza a medida que me acerco más a ellas.

 **-Aquí llega nuestra primera dama después de su expedición, ¿Cómo le fue Eleonor?** \- Saluda alegre Gertie aún vistiendo ropa del viejo oeste sacando una bandeja llena de galletas con forma de caballos del horno.

 **-¿Eleonor?** \- pregunta curiosa la mujer a lado de Gertie quién se seca las manos con un mantel de cocina.

 **-Em.. Soy yo supongo**.- me acerco nerviosa a saludar con la mano, ella la toma y me sonríe.

 **-¿Eres la nueva inquilina que mencionaba el abuelo?**

 **-Sí, a penas llegue ayer.-** Bajo la mirada dejando que mi cerquillo cubra la mitad de mi cara pero acto seguido Stella lo recoge tras mi oreja posando sus manos en mis mejillas.

 **-Eres una chica muy guapa, no te ocultes tras tu cabello.-** En ningún momento deja de darme sus amable sonrisa contagiándome enseguida, hace mucho no me decían que era bonita, un poco de rubor se cola por mis mejillas estoy segura.- **Así que… ¿cuál es tu nombre cariño?-** pregunta sin despegar sus manos.

 **-Soy…Ce..Cecile** \- vuelvo a tartamudear y dudar al decir mi nuevo nombre, a decir verdad creí que luego de enfrentarme a Phil podría mentir al respecto pero con ella es algo un poco distinto, en ningún momento quita su mirada suspicaz de mí. Me siento descubierta pero pronto Mai entra en escena, comienzo a pensar que se ha convertido en mi ángel guardián.

 **-Cecile, aquí estas, supongo que te asustaste con la escena del pasillo….** \- llega a nosotros con el pequeño Sook en brazos a penas dándose cuenta de la presencia de la otra persona en la cocina.- **oh Stella, llegaste temprano hoy.-** Stella quita sus manos de mi y se dirige a jugar con la manita de Sook, suelto un imperceptible suspiro de alivio.

 **-Terminamos temprano hoy, gracias a Dios. En serio necesitábamos tanto un respiro, ha sido una semana difícil.-** menciona mientras se apoya con una mano al respaldo de una silla cercana.

 **-Me lo imagino, tienes una cara de cansancio tremenda, al menos ahora podrán darse unas pequeñas vacaciones.-** Paso a segundo plano y aprovecho no ser más el centro de atención para llegar hasta Gertie quien me está invitando a probar las galletas.

 **-Lo que más me alegra es que al menos hoy si lo recibiremos como se debe.-** ¿ _Recibir a quién?_

Gertie se aproxima para murmurarme.- **No se preocupe primera dama pronto vendrá el comandante.-** al terminar me guiña el ojo y me ofrece otra galleta. No estoy segura de lo que trata de decirme pero sonrío tratando de no lucir tan confundida.

- **Y Miles ¿vino contigo?**

 **-Sí, él está arriba dándose un baño antes de bajar a cenar.-** Ah lo entiendo ahora, ella se refería al Señor Shortman, no entiendo porque me lo dice.

-Entonces no estuvo presente en todo ese alboroto.- Mai señala con la cabeza hacia el pasillo.

 **-No, ni siquiera yo, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con Ernie esta vez? -** Ahora si puse más atención en la conversación.

 **-Es de nuevo por su novia, la actriz, creo que volvió a irse pensando que la vigilaban o algo así.-**

 **\- Oh no de seguro es mi culpa, yo fui hace un momento a llamarlos a cenar.-** digo de repente sin pensarlo. _Tu primer día y ya lo estas arruinando para los demás Pataki, bien hecho._

 **-No te preocupes cariño, pasa todo el tiempo.**

 **-¿Ah si?-** digo aún sintiendo culpa.

 **-Siempre busca una excusa para irse, cada semana es lo mismo pero se asegura de dejar una nota para que Ernie vaya tras ella, es una relación muy tóxica.**

 **-A decir verdad esa mujer esta algo paranoica, si no va a aceptar que los demás sepan de su relación con el Sr. Potts deberían terminar. No se da cuenta del daño que se hacen.-** Stella luce completamente indignada mientras lo dice. **-Pero supongo que la ama demasiado para dejarla ir.** \- termina en un suspiro.

Escuchamos que el barullo de antes se empieza a apaciguar por lo que dejamos el tema de lado suponiendo que la situación estaba controlada y era tiempo de la cena.

 **-Ven aquí cariño, por favor ayúdame llevando esta olla a la mesa, puerta izquierda.**

 **-Claro.** \- tomo la olla con manos temblorosas y me dirijo a la mesa con Stella a mi espalda.

 **-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo linda?, quizás conozco a tu familia.**

 **-Cecil Angot, señora…em..** \- casi cometo el error de llamarla por su nombre pero me detengo antes de arruinarlo.

 **-Oh por favor nada de Señora, mi nombre es Stella Shortman, puedes llamarme Stella.** \- asegura con una sonrisa.

 **-De acuerdo… Stella.**

 **-¡Ves!, suena mejor.-** sonríe con amabilidad.- **Es extraño, no me suena de nada tu nombre.**

 **-En realidad vivía en otra ciudad hasta hace poco.-** aseguro con fingida calma. Coloco la olla con puré de papas en el centro de la mesa y regreso con Stella a la cocina por las demás cosas.

 **-Eso lo explica pero desde que te vi tengo el extraño sentimiento de conocerte de alguna parte.**

-¿ **Ah sí?, quizás sea porque tengo una cara común o algo así, siempre me están confundiendo**.- río para hacerlo parecer creíble, Stella duda un poco pero luego me sigue la corriente.

 **-Debe ser frustrante para ti.**

- **No en realidad, me ayuda a hacer amigos y entablar conversación**.- ella sonríe, llevamos los platos a la mesa en donde ya todos han tomado asiento, incluso veo al señor Shortman a lado de Phil a su mano derecha y al otro lado un puesto vacio que pronto ocupa Stella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Busco rápido con la mirada un puesto vacío hallándolo frente a ellos.

Una vez sentada a la mesa junto a todos los inquilinos un sentimiento de alegría y confusión se adueñan de mi, aquí es todo tan distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada en mi antigua ciudad. En "casa" todo era silencio solo interrumpido por el golpe de los cubiertos sobre los platos o la televisión siempre puesta en el canal de deportes. Aquí lo inquilinos eran ruidosos y divertidos a mi parecer. No paraban de molestar al señor Potts quien gruñía con cada comentario sobre lo sucedido pero aparte de burlas también habían consejos bien intencionados que hacían decaer un poco al señor Potts pero estoy segura de que él sabe que tienen razón.

En parte me gusta esto de discutir los problemas, siempre odié la política de papá sobre esconder las cosas debajo del tapete, ya que yo más que nadie sufrió las consecuencias de aquello.

 _Como sea ese ya no es mi presente por lo que trataré de no pensar más en ello._

A parte de burlas y consejos para Ernie también hay otro tema de verdad esperaba ignoraran pero creo que no fue posible obviarlo.

 **-Espero que todos le hayan dado la correcta bienvenida a nuestra nueva inquilina.-** Habla Phil desde el extremo de la mesa, señalándome con un tenedor. Yo solo sonrío incomoda recibiendo diferentes frases de bienvenida y agradeciéndoles, de repente Phil mira a Ernie y a una cámara colocada en la esquina de la habitación la cual no habría identificado nunca si no se hubiese estado moviendo - **Y espero que ustedes cabezas de chorlito no la hayan hecho pasar momentos incómodos.-** Todos guardan silencio por unos minutos para luego reír a carcajadas, no oculto mi cara de sorpresa, esto es finalmente interrumpido por Miles.

 **-Ya decía que había un rostro nuevo por aquí.-** habla finalmente el señor Shortman. **\- ¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **-Cecile, Cecile Angot, mucho gusto Señor… ¿Shortman?**

 **-Por favor solo Miles, no estamos muy acostumbrados a formalidades por aquí..-** sonríe con gentileza, le devuelvo el gesto.

 **-Y ¿De dónde vienes Cecile?.-** Habla Lana desde el otro lado de la mesa.

 **-De Boston.**

 **-Una gran ciudad, he escuchado que hay grandes edificios para demoler.-** Expresa casi eufórico Ernie aplastando con un mini partillo el puré de papas en su plato salpicando a quienes estaban cerca.

 **-Creí que eras de Francia por tu apellido.-** Acota Miles.

 **-De hecho tengo raíces francesas de parte de mi mamá, y alemanas de mi padre pero nací aquí en Estados Unidos.-** Bien, no inventé nada de eso, mi bisabuela era francesa, y recuerdo que Bob se vanagloriaba de mi abuelo alemán, nunca paraba de contar como el bisabuelo viajo a Alemania a luchar en la Segunda Guerra y como él solo derrotó a dos nazis con sus propios puños, después se casó con una linda chica Alemana y se quedó a vivir allá por unos años.

- **Qué interesante cariño, y ahora ¿dónde están ellos?** \- estoy segura de que Susy no tenía idea de lo que causaba esta pregunta para mí. Agacho la cabeza fijando mi vista en el plato.

- **Ellos están lejos de aquí.-** suelto con voz baja.

No preguntaron más sobre ellos, quizás mi cara habló por mí.

 **-Así que ¿viniste a Hillwood por estudios?**

 **-No en realidad solo soy una chica perdida que busca qué hacer con su vida.**

 **-Bueno supongo que encajarás bien con nosotros.-** Me dice Ernie dándole una mordida a una presa de pollo. Esas palabras inesperadamente me reconfortan, quién lo diría.

 **-He estado pensando en esto desde que te vi linda, te vez muy joven, casi de la edad de mi hijo, ¿cuántos años tienes?-** _Rayos_

 **-22**

 **-Lo sabía, son de la misma edad, ojala lo pudieras haber conocido.-**

No puedo evitar pensar: _Si tan solo supiera cuanto lo conocí._

Pasaron varios temas de conversación entre risas y consejos terminamos la cena saciados, todos se despiden yendo hasta el segundo piso para finalmente dormir y dar por concluido el día mientras tanto yo me dirijo nuevamente a la sala en busca del periódico que deje atrás hace un par de horas. Una vez tengo el periódico en las manos vuelvo a fijarme en el muro y chimenea llenos de fotos sobre los inquilinos, durante la cena pude darme cuenta que aquí son algo más que inquilinos y propietarios, todo aquí son una gran familia y sin planearlo me encontré imaginándome como parte de ella, no sería malo quedarme aquí después de todo pero ya pensaré sobre eso una vez que tenga empleo y dinero fijo entrando a mi bolsillo con regularidad.

Al leer los clasificados encuentro algo que llama mi atención, una casilla ya está encerrada con marcador rosa y escrito sobre ella "Primera dama".

 _Gertie_

Al pensar en ella sonrío, trataré de agradecérselo por la mañana.

"Se busca señorita de buen ver como ayudante en la florería Vitello.  
Interesados contactar al 333-236-893  
No se necesita experiencia previa"

Es simplemente perfecto. La florería queda a unas calles de distancia, esto reduciría mis gastos de transporte. Se lo deberé por siempre a Gertie. Más aliviada que antes, me siento en el sillón de la sala para darme un respiro al menos ahora, he estado tensa todo el día pensando en que haría y, aunque aún no he obtenido el empleo pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

Aún no quiero subir a mi habitación por lo que prendo la televisión poniéndome en cacería de buena programación finalmente encontrando una vieja película "Desayuno en Tiffany´s", es algo melancólico verla de nuevo ya que solía verla con Olga chillando a mi lado hablando de lo mucho que le gustaba el estilo de la protagonista o lo adorable que era su gato pero sobretodo el romance de los protagonistas, y aunque me costara admitirlo, a mi igual me gustaba la dinámica paternalista que asumía el tipo.

 _Siempre fuiste una romántica boba Pataki_

Suspiro al recordarlo. Abandono el control a mi lado y me dedico a ver la película por casi una hora, llego a la parte de la confrontación de los protagonistas en donde él no entiende como ella se niega a amarlo, cómo es que ella se niega a aceptar que se amaban incluso antes de saberlo… pero ella tiene miedo. Sentimiento que entiendo por completo.

 _Hay personas que te dejan cicatrices profundas, no solo puedes aventarte al siguiente postor con los ojos cerrados, aun tienes miedo a caer en ese abismo oscuro llamado amor, tienes miedo a que otra vez te estrelles al llegar al fin del abismo porque nadie va a ayudarte._

Poco después los protagonistas resuelven su conflicto y ella decide darse una oportunidad de no temerle al amor. _Vaya chica valiente._

Escucho ruidos venir de la cocina pero antes de levantarme en busca del causante observo como una sombra se posa sobre el umbral.

 **-Creí que ya todos se habían ido a dormir.** \- reconozco la voz de Phil acercándose con un vaso de leche en la mano.

 **-En eso estaba pero me entretuve un poco**.- busco el control y apago la tv mientras contesto.

 **-ya veo.-** El se acerca a la chimenea observando las fotos.- **Entonces ¿cómo dirías que fue tu primer día como inquilina en Sunset Arms?**

 **-Creo que fue algo interesante.-**

 **-Debemos introducir tu huella en la ranura del Agente 007 antes de que vuelvas a pasar eso de ser apuntada con el rayo laser.-** ríe recordando la mala experiencia que pasé esta noche.

 **-Ni lo mencione, casi me muero de pánico.**

 **-No te preocupes, ese tipo esta algo loco.** \- ríe y murmura lo siguiente.- **Como todos aquí. De seguro ya te diste cuenta.**

 **-A mi parecer son muy divertidos y amables. -** _la mayoría_ **. - se ve agradable el vivir aquí.**

- **Espero aun lo digas en unos días** \- no sé qué cara poner pero el suelta su típica risa así que le resto importancia...- **para mí son muy ruidosos y en ocasiones me sacan de quicio pero como diría mi nieto: "Aquí todos somos una familia", así que bienvenida a este circo de locos.**

- **Gracias.-** río por esto último.- **me alegría ser parte de él**.- digo con una sonrisa, camino hacia él y tratando de averiguar sobre más Arnold aprovechando que ya lo ha mencionado pregunto apuntándolo en una foto familiar colgada en la pared.

- **¿Él es su nieto?**

- **¿Se nota mucho su parecido?** Je je je.

- **En realidad un poco pero sobretodo al Sr y Sra. Shortman.** -El alza las cejas.

- **Quiero decir… a Stella y Miles.**

- **Ah sí, el enano salió igual a sus padres, un aventurero innato. Lástima que no es tan apuesto como yo.** \- ambos reímos, observo nuevamente la foto. En ella están los abuelos y padres de Arnold abrazándolo, él está en el centro de la foto, vestido de su túnica y birrete de graduación y a su alrededor se encuentran todos los inquilinos sonriendo orgullosos.

Sin darme cuenta se me escapa una sonrisa melancólica algo traicionera ya que debo mantener un bajo perfil pero no puedo evitar quedarme fascinada por la foto.

 **-El chaparrín estaba realmente contento pero avergonzado cuando tomaron esa foto.**

 **-¿Avergonzado?.-**

 **-Sí, creí que ustedes los jóvenes se avergüenzan con este tipo de cosas, como ser sofocados por sus familiares, pero a nosotros nos divierte avergonzarlos de vez en cuando.-** me guiña y sonríe pícaro.

 **-Sí tiene razón.-** Digo siguiéndole la corriente simulando una sonrisa y estar de acuerdo con lo que dice sin embargo nunca podría haberlo experimentado, a Bob y a esa zorra no les importaba mucho que digamos y el día de mi graduación la pase sola, con los cretinos de mis compañeros bebiendo en una fiesta clandestina, lo suficientemente borracha como para olvidar que a ellos poco o nada les importó ir a mi graduación.

Hay un breve silencio que es interrumpido por Phil.

 **-Sí el chaparrín te viera ahora de seguro estaría sorprendido.**

 **-Eh... ¿Qué?, ¿yo?, ¿por qué? –** estuve desprevenida cuando preguntó por lo que entro en pánico antes de pensar con claridad.

 **-Sí, junto a Gertie habíamos decidido no alquilar más habitaciones.**

 **-Ah si?, ¿Por qué?.-** Trato de controlar el color de mis mejillas y de secar el sudor de mis manos. _Pataki contrólate, a este paso te descubrirán enseguida._

 **-Porque con nuestra edad es un poco difícil manejar el lugar. Mi hijo y nuera nos ayudan pero entre sus trabajos y viajes inesperados es difícil que pasen muy seguido aquí. Todos están muy ocupados como para ayudar, la mayoría de veces solo se quejan y hacen berrinches como si fueran unos niños, a veces me hacen perder la cabeza. –** sonrío al ver la cara tan graciosa que pone.-

 **-Entiendo, debe ser un trabajo muy duro.**

 **-Lo es pero Mai ha sido de mucha ayuda siempre que nos visita, es una buena chica.**

 **-Me dio esa impresión cuando me acogió la otra noche.-**

 **-Sí, ella es igual al chaparro. Ayudan a todos los que necesiten una mano.**

- **¿Es así?, suena a una buena persona. Entonces… ¿su nieto solía ayudarlo antes de marcharse?.**

 **-Sí, lo era de hecho. Él a pesar de que era un buen niño siempre mantenía la cabeza en las nubes, era un completo despistado-**

 _Un momento ¿dijo era?_

 **-¿Era?-** el solo preguntarlo me da escalofríos.

 **-Oh sí, ya que el partió para no volver.- en ese instante todo el color de mi cara se marchó en un momento.**

 _¿Arnold murió?_

- **¿El murió?-** no me responde solo se pone a caminar por la sala, yo lo sigo atenta con la mirada.

 **-A veces lo escucho deambular por la casa.-** mira al techo y escuchamos pasos. _Es coincidencia ¿no?_ **\- llamando a todos los que vivimos aquí.-** me parece escuchar en un susurro "mamá", "papá" **.- impidiendo que las cosas que están por caer se rompan o tocando su armónica en el desván.-** no puede ser, los fantasmas no existen. Phil mira por la ventana y comienza a susurrar casi temiendo ser escuchado por alguien más a parte de mí- **En días lluviosos como este puedes escuchar como arrastra sus pies por la madera y abre las puertas de forma tan silenciosa que te impide saber que él está realmente aquí hasta que…**

 **-¡ABUELO!**

No puedo evitarlo y pego un grito en cuanto lo escucho a mi espalda, haciéndome saltar de la impresión y caer sentada en el suelo mirando con espanto al chico que está frente a mí. Phil ríe a mis expensas, pero lo único en lo que puedo fijarme es en él chico empapado quién me mira con culpa y me ofrece su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

 _No puede ser, No puede ser, No puede ser, No puede ser_

- **Chaparrín, siempre a tiempo como siempre.**

 **-Abuelo.-** lo mira con reproche aun sujetando mi mano.

 _¡Arnold!_

Y este ha sido el nuevo capítulo, como siempre gracias por leer :3

Azaak Damian: bienvenido al club!, espero te haya gustado la aparición de nuestro cabezón favorito.

serenitymoon20: me encanta ver tu nombre en los comentarios :3, espero te haya gustado.


End file.
